Unexpected
by DonnyLynn
Summary: Moblio; Oblio is new to Dance Central and meets a new, curious friend.. M for smut, lemon, PWP


~Unexpected~

Rated: M For: lemon, sex, and language..

Desc: Moblio, Oblio is new to Dance Central and meets a new friend..

Warning: If you don't think you're supposed to be reading this, go back, NOW!

Harmonix, not I, owns any of the characters or settings mentioned.

* * *

><p>Mo, seeing an awkward looking man with blue hair walking into the training room, strutted over towards the doorway. "Hey bra! Why you here?" The hood boy with the green, saggy shorts spoke to the guy wearing gray skin-tight jeans.<p>

"Dancing is my destiny. I have no shame in showing what I can do."

"Aye, man you serious?" He turned around to the rest of the room and announced that there was a newcomer to their group. Turning his head to the side, he asked, "Whush yo name, bra?"

He simply answered, "I am Oblio."

"Das a pretty fly name. My name Mo, and dis Emilia."

A slim girl with a yellow top and green shorts walked up and greeted Oblio with a hand and a hello. "Hey, whats up?" She seemed to be a very spirited dancer.

The blue haired man shook her hand smiled. "So, uh... Where do we go, how do I start?"

"Well, you think you got some skill? Watch this." Mo busted out with a few of the moves from Crank Dat (Solja Boy) but added a little flare to it. With the finishing move, Mo's face was right in front of Oblio's; he leaned forward almost making contact.

Oblio leaned backwards, trying not to touch. 'Of course I would like to, perhaps... kiss, or touch him... He is really attractive...' He simply smiled and stood straight. "You are very talented."

"Thanks, man." Mo patted his friend on the back and quickly and secretly slid his hand down Oblio's back. Although Oblio's expression did not change, he knew he got the message. He called "DC Stance!" meaning for everyone to stand in a line in some random order. "Okay! Everybody, We got Oblio here and all I wantcha to do is introduce yourself."

"Hey, You know me, Emilia. I work out alot, train 8 hours a day, once you get good enough, you could probably beat me."

"Y'all, I'ma be right back, I gotta check on something." Mo left the gigantic training room before anyone else could say anything to him.

"He's always checking on something somewhere and we always wonder what it is." said Emilia.

"Well, I don't. You people are all just a bunch of weirdos. I'll show you just how good I am."

"Shut up, Miss Au-burnt! Just about everyone's better than you, personality-wise at least."

"Ugh, I'm going somewhere else." Miss Aubrey walked off to the lounge room by herself and no one followed after her.

"I'm delighted that she's out of here."

Maccoy spoke up not having any fear in what anyone thinks about him. "You should be! That girl is such a pain in the ass, that she got me into the habit of cursing. I never cussed before I met her!"

"I see... And what about Mo? Is he in charge of everything that goes on around here?" asked Oblio.

Angel, the Latino school dancer, swung his arm around Emilia's shoulder and said, "I think that position is filled." He looked at her saying, "Isn't that right, baby?"

Disgusted, the girl in the green shorts dusted his arm from her shoulder and stepped away. "Stop it, jerk..." Emilia held a smug look on her face.

"What? I was just being friendly." With a smile, he shook Oblio's hand. "I'm Angel, and it's very nice to meet you. Tell me a bit about yourself."

"Well, I love poetry, and I have strong hopes and dreams to becoming a famous dancer. I think you'd be astounded by my moves."

"We'll see about that later. I'll crush you in a split sec-"

"Dude, back off! He's not used to you yet; chill!"

"Okay then," Angel ran off to the lounge room. "I'll go see if I can't get Aubrey to come back in here!"

"No, wait!" Maccoy reached for Angel, but he was already at the door by the time he thought to. "He is annoying and thinks he's a ladies man, but Dare is the only one who likes him." The strange boy laughed at his joke as he pulled the new guy out of the way.

"Woah! Why the sudden- What the?"

A very colorful figure flipped around and landed on her feet straight in front of Oblio. "Well, well well." Everyone got quiet when Dare touched the tip of the tall man's nose. "Blue hair, studs, mascara..." She walked around to his backside and studied him closely. "I love your jacket. Where'd you get it from?"

"My father handed this down to me." was all he said.

She trailed slowly around his body letting her hand slip around his butt. She stopped, looking up into his pale blue-green eyes. "Well, you've got the look, I want to see your moves. Are you willing to..." Dare leaned in towards his face. "Show me?"

Oblio didn't flinch, but he whispered in her ear that he smelled a bad scent of liquor on her breath. He cocked his hip to his right and held his hand on it.

"Well, I see you've got a mouth on you. I go clubbing and I never get drunk just to let you know." She smiled and walked slowly to the lounge.

Oblio, trying not to look at Dare's rear, turned to Maccoy. He asked, "I made a mistake didn't I?" The last thing I need is a rival with an attitude.'

"You haven't seen attitude until you've met Taye. Hey, Juicy Booty!"

A very tall, beautiful, green-eyed girl approached Oblio as if he was a someone she used to go to school with. "Hey, boy! What's goin' on?" A huge smile filled with white teeth covered her flawless face.

"Not really anything, I just got here. Haha!" He took a bold stance with his hands in his front pockets. "I'm starting to feel comfortable here around all you guys."

The weird blonde threw his arm around the skinny guy's shoulder saying, "That's great! When Mo comes back, you'll do something fun, alright? It'll be a big surprise."

Oblio nodded then watched everything moving around him. 'People dancing, joy and laughter, the unforgettable music, those free loving people... Mo... Where is-' "Ah!"

"Hey," The short hooded boy slid extremely close behind Oblio and let his chest touch the back of his arm. "You meet everybody?"

"I sure did, and you scared me!" He laughed as Mo apologized. "Hey Mo, could I ask you a few questions and tell you something?"

"Well, that depends on what those questions are about, and you know you can tell me anything."

"I'd rather talk out in the hall..." He let the short, lean boy guide him to the hallway that Mo went through when he first left the training room. Oblio took a quick glance down each side of the hallway. Front door on the right, darkness on the left. When he stared back at Mo, he was pulling off his hood. When Oblio's gaze met the other's light brown, mesmerizing eyes, he became speechless. "I usually don't let any body see my hair, but well..." He looked at the floor, letting his surprisingly long, soft hair fall in front of his face. He waited for something to happen.

The blue-haired guy used a finger to lift Mo's head. He combed back a majority of the hair from his face and held his ckeeks gently.

Hating to beat around the bush, Mo pulled the taller boy's waist to his. "Kiss me, Oblio."

"Mo, I-I uh, um... You're eyes are so beautiful, and deep..." He couldn't help but to be taken in by their glow and intricate design.

Mo smiled and said, "You're tellin' me! Yo hair is so blue! It's fuckin' sexy..."

"Thanks, I keep it blue all the time, but it makes me feel like I don't belong sometimes-"

Mo shut him up with a firm press of the lips. "Don't say stuff like that! You want me to make you feel special, don't you?"

"Well, I cannot say that exactly." An awkward silence passed a few seconds away. "Well, I don't have anything else to say, so you could be correct." Oblio said and smiled.

"Well, then you should kiss me again." That second, Mo was pushed to the wall as he was warmed with a long, toungue-twisting kiss.

Oblio slowly pulled back and held Mo on his chest. "You do make me feel very... appreciated, significant, recognized."

"You're welcome. I'll show you a few more things tomorrow if you want me to." Mo started to pull his hair back again.

"That won't be necessary-"

"Oh, but it will, for you will stay here forever more." Mo made an strange confused face and paused for a quick second. He then pulled his hood over his head. "Woah, why did I jus' say that?"

"Well, it looks like I'm rubbing off on you! And I saw your trick on getting me out of asking you any questions at all." Oblio held a slight grin on his face and crossed his arms.

"Ain't true, I uh... I jus'-"

"What's that? Are you fibbing?"

"No, I just like you!" Mo sighed and tried to gather strength to ask his question. Deciding that then wasn't the perfect time, he kept it to himself. Cover question! "Do you, like me?" (Nice save. :P)

"Certainly! Your boldness and bravery answered my first question. I'm into guys too." He smiled and took a different stance.

Mo said, "I sure as hell am! Haha. What else were you you gonna ask me?"

"Emilia told me that you were always monitroing something when you left the room. Is that true?" Oblio became more serious in this conversation. A straight face was the key.

"Yes, but I cain't tell you what it is. I think something freaky is goin' on. If anyone else knows, it might get weirder."

"Okay, one more question. What did you mean by 'You will stay here forevermore'?" He was quite confused, but also looking forward to the rest of the estate.

"I mean that once you come here, you never leave." he said so dramatically.

Tyring to be sarcastic, Oblio said, "Really? Never ever?"

"I would show you now, but we're wastin time. Go to the bathroom or somethin, and meet me back in the lounge." A quick kiss on the lips and Mo was in the other room, leaving the newcomer to ponder on everything he just said, heard, and done.

As he thought about it, everything put together seemed awfully rediculous. Though he didn't want to be any part of this, he had the urge to go along with what Mo told him. "I hope I can make something good of myself. I really want to be successful!" Strangely, a large grin found its way to his face. He tried to calm himself before he entered the room again. He turned around to the set of doors and pushed one open. Seeing no one, he walked at a normal pace. Everyone except Aubrey greeted him with a "Hey" or "Whats up?" He expected the room to be small, but instead, there was a perfectly shined table the size of a limo in the center of the huge room. Six neon chairs lined the half of the table closest the back side of the room with a set of double doors. One chair sat with its back to it.

Mo sat there. He leaned back in his chair simply telling Oblio that he has his own chair to decorate. "So, before everyone go off everywhere, y'all needa to say anything to Oblio or go back to the trainin' room?" No's, Nope's, and Naw's echoed through the extra space of the room. "Well, then y'all can leave, except... Oblio and Aubrey." Everyone left their chairs and climbed the stairs quietly, except for the snobby redhead and the intriguing Asian, at least that's what Mo thought. He and the blue-haired man swapped gazes and smiles with each other, ignoring the impatient girl.

"What the fuck did you want, ass-hat?" Miss Aubrey stated rudely, tearing Mo's gaze from the other's pale, almost colorless eyes. She had always believed that Mo was interested in other men, as Oblio seemed to be also. The girl in the golden dress filed her nails with a pink filer, waiting for an answer.

"Aubrey, if I hear or gotta talk to ya 'bout anymore of yo shit, ya gon' be kicked outta DC. Go away and don't say anything else." The b-boy's face was tinted red from anger and aggravation as he stared down on the glassy table. He felt a chilling sensation rush through his body as the redhead walked past like she was the queen of the estate. He heaved a heavy sigh as he heard a large wooden door slam. He stood, simply saying to Oblio, "'Kay, this is how this is gonna work." Mo walked towards Oblio every seducing step making the faint blush on the taller's face more opaque. Dark hands wrapped around a white belt attached to a thin waist. The cold zippers on Mo's hoodie connected with the taller man's warm skin, making him shiver under the other's grasp. The b-boy placed his mouth in the crook of the other's neck. He heard a slight gasp of confusion from above, smiling into the hot flesh. "You show me what ya got, and I'll teach ya whatcha need ta know," Mo said slowly, whispering a "Deal?" in Oblio's ear.

"W-What do you mean, 'what I have'?" Oblio stated nervously. He didn't attempt to move from Mo's hold, for it was rather relaxing after he'd calmed down a little more.

"Show me yo moves, homes." He flashed a white toothfu smile along with a bright red blush. He leaned upward the press his soft lips to the other's.

Oblio, a little shocked from the sudden closeness, kissed back and parted his lips slightly, letting Mo's pink tongue roam around his mouth. Feeling how strong the intimacy was with the other, Oblio ran his arms up the back of Mo's hoodie, pulling the hood from his head revealing his soft, light brown hair again. Oblio disconnected himself from the short teen, two sparkling tan eyes stared up at him. A slight pout was planted on Mo's face, making him look very innocent and vulnerable. Cold, pale hands brushed back soft, straight locks from the luminous face they blocked. The pouting mouth on that same face bloomed into a grin. He cupped the tanned face in his hands earning an embrace around his waist from the younger teen. "You have the most intricately unique features I have ever seen on any being. You're very beautiful, my Mona Lisa, the life in me." Oblio moved his left hand to kiss Mo's flustered cheek.

"Really? Your feelings seem to be very true. They feel better than what I'd experienced with Angel... He'd been so angry that I crushed him in dance battles that he- he'd... do me so wrong, and I always hated him for that." Mo replaced his right arm around the tall man's waist, leading him to the training room. "But I don't have to worry 'bout that no mo' 'cause I got you, right?"

"Exactly." Thin lips were pressed to the other's plump ones. "Shall we commence with a few dances?"

"Yeah, I guess. Show me whatcha got."

Oblio did a few jigs and parts of songs that he thought were cool. While he thought he looked like a freak, Mo commented on seeing excellent coreography, timing and skill. "I don't think that it was much of anything too important." The other's use of profanity shocked him once again making his cheeks tint pink.

"You fuckin kiddin me? You real good, and I know summa yo moves." The younger of the two described and carefully explained the moves he knew, ones that were similar, and very difficult moves he'd mastered. "This shit might look hard, but it really ain't once you memorize your routine. I'm working on a few in my room. I'on like it when people see what I do before I'm done." It seemed like he'd never stop talking or stop for air.

"You have a mouth on you!" Mo tried to apologize, but ended up moaning into a deep kiss. Oblio toyed at the zipper attached to the cloth that was blocking his view of Mo's torso. His fingers began to lead it all the way down to his naval.

The chills of both the air and Oblio's fingers made him jerk back a bit. "Can we go to my room? I hate being cold..."

"Sure, lead me there." Oblio was half dragged up the wide and winding set of stairs onto the long hall. Not too far down the hall was a pink and green door, similar to the print of the down rocker's chair. The door was shut and locked behind them, but the light switch ceased to be touched.

They flopped on the bed in unison, Mo pinned on the bottom. As his hoodie loosened around his chest. The pale man immediately made contact with it, sweetly caressing every curve and flaw. Noting how much attention his body was getting, he touched on the huge pimple in the center of his forehead. Even though Mo kept his big mouth shut, Oblio knew something was troubling him.

"What's wrong, Mo?" He laid on a tanned chest with his

ear to a racing heart.

"Um, I can see that you're pretty much not, but are you a judgemental person?" he asked as calmly as he could.

"Of course not! I am attracted to flaws. Why would you ask?" He smiled and kissed the side of Mo's neck.

"'Cause, I want you to make this the best night of my life." That wasn't the reason he asked, but it was the truth, the only thing he wanted for the time being.

"Meaning... You would like for me to take you?" He grabbed The other's crotch and pleased him in such a way that made him want to melt under him. "I think you are a little overdressed for that, don't you think?"

"Ugh, yeah..." Mo gasped and weakly grabbed an item from the nightstand. He unwrapped the paper and put the red candy in his mouth.

Never stopping his hand movements, a curious boy asked, "What is that?" Something hard and sticky was pressed to his stuck his tongue out, tasting some sort of cherry flavor. "Candy?"

"Yeah, you want summa mine now?" This caused the older man to put his jacket in a memorable spot on the floor, and the rest of his clothes were tossed to the side. After he returned to the bed, Oblio unbuckled Mo's belt as quickly as he could. In no time, they were both completely undressed and were ready to get busy. He took Mo's hard erection in his hand and slowly started to lick the head. The shorter male arched his back and gripped the sheets on his sides. His body was slowly pressed down to the mattress. Oblio took in all of the younger boy's erection end enjoyed every bit of it. He could tell the other did, too. Mo temporarily removed the candy from between his full lips to say, "Oh, my god! Oblio, that feels so good..." He stuck the candy back in place and grabbed a fistful of indigo locks. Besides the heavy breathing coming from Mo, the room fell silent. He recognized a familiar voice forcing itself through the walls. "Oh, god no... Oblio?" He sat up, taking a sharp breath when the warmth left his length. The taller male asked what was bothering him, but the other denied it as being a bother. "Ange and 'Coy are fuckin' in the other room."

As Oblio listened more carefully, he also heard the young blonde screaming and making pleasurable sounds. "Sounds like they're having fun..." He snatched the sucker from his lover's mouth and placed it in his own.

"Aw, give it back! And how can you see so good? It's almost pitch-black in here." Mo felt as if he just had so much misfortune at the time, losing his sucker and in the current state of confusion.

Oblio blinked a few times and opened his eyes wide; he moved his blue hair from his face to show his glowing orbs. "My eyes adjust to and see extremely well in the dark. If I was in the light right now, My eyes would be as dark as hell."

Mo laughed at his statement. "I never heard you cuss before... I think I know how to get my sucker back now." He smiled as he felt his way around the other's freezing body with his warm hands. Finding their destination, they slid fingers up the shaft and his thumb massaged the head.

"C-come on, you can do b-better than this..." He tried to sound as clear as possible.

"You're right, I can. Stand up and I'll suck you're fuckin' dick." Mo rubbed his own hardening member; just hearing dirty words got him aroused. He felt the weight on top of him disappear, seeing the faint glow of the other's almost colorless orbs floating around gracefully. This led him somewhat to his lover. He held out his hands where he thought Oblio's would be, and luckily, they were found. He slowly and nervously knealt down, breathing short, hot breaths against the base of the other's rather large member.

"Mo? If you don't want to do this, that's okay. Right now, you're sort of leading me; I'm not forcing you." His lips tightened to a small grin.

Mo licked what was in front of him, and he decided that it wasn't as bad as he'd thought it would've been. He slipped one of his hands free to hold Oblio's erection and sucked the head.

"Ah, Mo..." His stomach flipped and swished around in various directions. He moaned feeling his face warm up to a pink tint. He took his free hand and roughly ran his fingers through Mo's hair which made him move in closer, half way on Oblio's cock. "Ah! God..."

Mo pushed himself harder trying to make trying to get it down his throat, when he suddenly felt something slick down past his tongue. He went all the way down to the base feeling the pulsing flesh in his throat and the grip on his left hand tighten. Mo pulled off and breathed heavily. "You taste real good, babe." he breathed out. He was pulled back to his feet and kissed passionately. He gasped into it when he felt farmiliar hands began to roam his body into every crevice on his exposed skin. Harshly breaking the kiss, the down-rocker said, "Oblio... Take me, to the bed... And fuck my ass..."

"You really want to?" Since they've been in the dark for so long, his eyes were even brighter and seemed to have energy coursing through them.

"I'm absolutely positive." He was backed onto the bed and topped with a heavy body, glowing gray orbs stared down on him curiously. "But, I-I'm a virgin. You're my first true love, and I want to be with you forever. I want you to love me and teach me. I will return the favor more than needed. I love you..."

"Besides wanting to express your feelings to you stronger and 'I love you', I am speechless." He closed his eyes and trailed soft ksses down the young boy's neck and chest.

"You're so hypnotizing. Could you be the devil, could you be an angel?"

"I know that song!" As realization hit him, the blue haired man said, "You're such a dirty virgin..."

"Yes, because you're from a whole other world, a different dimension. You open my eyes. I'm ready to go, lead me into the light." Mo continued to sing, skipping some parts he didn't care to remember or didn't feel were important. "Wanna be a victim, ready for abduction."

Oblio began to chime in matching harmonies with the one beneath him. "'Cause I'm an alien, my touch so foreign. It's supernatural," He laid on his lover and whispered in his ear. "I'm extraterrestrial..."

"Yes, you are. Now invade me."

Oblio used his cum for lubrication. The first finger was easy to slip in, but the younger boy clenched his walls making it a bit more difficult to move. He let it rest in one place to have Mo get used to the new feeling.

Mo was focused on remembering every preformed action and studying the way the other thought. Of course he'd seen a lot of pornographic material, but he knew that this was not it, nor was it prostitution or just the meaningless desire for sex. 'This is love...' He placed his hand over the other's giving him the OK to proceed. Suddenly, the thought of how old he was popped into his mind. He was man enough to handle sex. He sighed telling him that he was ready, which resulted in getting another finger added. The down-rocker grunted but kept his mouth shut, until after the final digit was inserted into his entrance. "Ah, shit! Go deeper," he said just above a whisper. After a while of the stretching, the fingers finally did find their way to Mo's sweet spot. A loud cry ripped through his throat at the striking feeling.

"Do you know what that is?"

"Of course I do! I've just never-" Mo had cut of his speech due to the distraction in his netherlands.

"...Had anyone touch it?" Oblio finished his sentence.

"No. Ah, I think it'd f-feel better if you were inside me..." He couldn't help but move his hips and try to move away, but his brain told him that he wanted more, needed more. What a predicament.

"Would you like for me to stop?" He reverted back to two fingers, but moved them in a scissor-like motion. Obviously, he didn't mind taking his time.

"No, I want you to take me." The fingers were ripped from his entrance and a familiar taste was pressed to his lips. After all the teasing and preparation, he was pumped on adrenaline. He could feel the other's rushing skin against his. His heart pounded with shock. So many new feeling sinking into his veins; he was sure that he wanted to do more. Something wet and a bit sticky held his face.

"Okay, I'm ready. Are you?" Oblio asked. Mo replied with a simple nod. He repositioned himself to make sure that he didn't cause more pain than what was necessary. "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you. You know how big I am." He leaned down to kiss the shorter boy's jawline.

"You're a fuckin' t-tease," Mo gasped out. An 'Mmhm' was murmered against his neck. He no longer wanted to be teased in any way. What he did want was to keep contact with the other, be filled with his lover, and spend the rest of his life with him. His love; Oblio.

"Do you have any lubrication?" Oblio asked, as if he was trying to stall. Truth is, he was very excited to lose his virginity and steal Mo's.

The younger boy thought for a second. He blindly searched under one of his pillows while saying, "Well, I remember when Angel gave me one little bottle... Oh, I got it." He touched it to the pale chest above him.

The other gladly took the bottle and let a good amount of the slippery liquid fall into the palm of his hand. Without hesitation, he covered his cock with it and began to slowly slide into his lover's virgin entrance. A wave of shock rippled through his body. He heard moans coming from below which made him harder than he already was. He couldn't bare to wait any longer, so he rocked his hips slowly, gradually picking up his pace.

The tanned boy clenched his theeth and grasped the other's shoulders firmly. "Please don't stop, babe! Ah!" His eyes slit shut and began to heat up, tears flowing from the corners. Loosening up and accepting the huge member, Mo put his arms down. His chest repeated the routine of rising and falling again. He'd gotten to the point where he craved extacy. He wanted to scream oh so badly; crying and yelling his love's name for hours. His immense urge was satisfied

with a quick brush of Oblio's cock on his prostate.

"Did I get it?" the older boy asked breathlessly, still thrusting. His best smile was forced onto his lips as he felt he hit the spot again. "Oh, God! Mo, are you alright?"

"You fuckin' kidding? Ah, right there; fuck harder!" He finally lost all control and made every pleasurable sound possible, sounding more and more like a girl. His voice had risen to a high tone. "Ah, shit! Baby, fuck yeah!" He pulled the other down to crash their lips together. Propping himself on one of his arms, he sat up and pumped his erection.

Oblio felt this and stopped it. "Ah, ah. Not yet..." He smiled and lightly pressed his lips to the younger boy's. Oblio continued to thrust; he placed his thumb on the tip of Mo's erection and pounded even harder.

The younger boy looked for something to grab a hold of. As his hands progressed upward, he sealed his hands, fisting long indigo locks. He snatched his hands down and harshly bit at Oblio's lips leaving them bright pink in color. Mo locked his teeth with the other's ear, right below the stud. After that, he dare not utter a word; all he did was gasp a little.

He thought the short boy was trying to free himself, but he really wasn't. He simply wanted to come to his release. The pale man finally let go of the other's manhood. Mo quickly regained control over it and pumped it like nothing else in the world. Oblio felt something warm stick to his stomach. The growing pool of heat finally let itself free inside of the smaller boy. He contined to thrust slowly until the liquid started to seep out of the tight space. He pulled out and snaked his arms around the younger boy. "Mo, despite my tears now, today is the most I have ever smiled in one day. You make me so happy!" He closed his eyes and rested on the younger's chest.

The only words he could think of wanted to stay shut inside his mind but he forced them though his mouth. "I love you," he said ever so lovingly. He, with the trembling fingers, placed a sweat glazed hand along the side of his lover's jaw and placed a chaste kiss upon the other's pale lips. As he sensed a sugar on Oblio, he sharply and almost immediately asked, "Where's my fuckin' sucker?"

The blue haired man was slightly taken aback. He almost forgot he'd laid it on the counter when Mo was on the floor. "It's on the nightstand. Stand... Oh, shit, will you be able to dance tomorrow?" the older asked while Mo grabbed his candy.

"No... But I don't give a fuck," he said smiling. "As long as I have you..." He attached the other's head to his chest, deeply inhaling the slight scent of motor oil and gasoline. "You must have a bike."

"I sure do, but I'm not going to be using it as much as I used to." He grinned up at Mo, placing a light, feathery kiss on his lips. "I've fallen deeply in love with you, Mo..." Oblio didn't realize it when the other teen had drifted to sleep. He slipped the slightly diminished candy by the stick from his lover's drooling mouth and popped it onto his. After there was nothing left but a paper stick, he too had been dunked into his own pool of pleasant dreams.


End file.
